


Never again

by bunnysworld



Series: The Rebound [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets tempted, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is beta'd. Another older one. Part 4 of the The Rebound series. You might want to read them in order for them to make sense.

Merlin walked into the place two months after he’d let himself be picked up by a total stranger.

The first person he ran into of course had to be Gwaine. 

“Hey gorgeous!”

Merlin eyerolled. “Hi.” It was obvious that Gwaine was there for a while and the beer he was holding wasn’t his first one. 

Gwaine came way too close and tried to wrap an arm around Merlin’s neck, causing Merlin to step back. 

“Awww, what’s wrong, sweets? Still pouting? You wanted to end it.” 

How could he ever find that hair-flipping anything but annoying? “Nothing wrong at all. Just not interested.”

Gwaine, tipsy that he was, lifted the hem of his shirt, showing off his washboard abs. “There were times you weren’t interested in anything but this. Not tempted at all?” He grinned his usual grin. 

Just as Merlin was about to answer, an arm wrapped around his shoulder and he looked at Arthur and smiled before turning back to Gwaine. “Never again, man, never again.”


End file.
